Animals in Finding Nemo
Here are all of the animal species seen in the film Finding Nemo and its sequel Finding Dory: Complete list of species Mammals *Human: see here, here, here, here, here, and here *Blue whale: see here and here *Bottlenose dolphin *Beluga whale: see here Birds *Brown pelican: see here and here *Kelp gull: see here *Wandering albatross Reptiles *Green sea turtle: see here and here Fish *Clownfish: see here, here, and here *Regal tang: see here *Moorish Idol: see here *Pufferfish: see here *Royal gramma: see here *Yellow tang: see here *Four-striped damselfish: see here *Great White shark: see here *Hammerhead shark: see here *Mako shark: see here *Anglerfish: see here *Blenny: see here *Spotted eagle ray: see here *Longnose butterflyfish: see here and here *Seahorse: see here and here *Moonfish: see here *Barracuda: see here *Flounder: see here *Goldfish: see here *Angelfish *Anthias *Batfish *Butterflyfish *Cardinalfish *Damselfish *Grouper *Guppy *Parrotfish *Seabass *Squirrelfish *Swordfish *Tang (surgeonfish) *Tilapia *Triggerfish *Tuna Invertebrates *Cleaner shrimp: see here *Starfish: see here *Flapjack octopus: see here and here *Jellyfish: see here *Crab: see here *Krill: see here *Spanish Dancer sea slug *Hermit crab *Lobster *Anemones *Corals *Sponges Miscellaneous Animal characters The following are all animal characters in the film that do not have their own pages. Crossing Guard Fish This is a red angelfish who serves as the "crossing guard" to the fish in the Great Barrier Reef. Mother Mouthbrooder and babies This is a family of guppies composing of a mother fish and seven babies, which she carries in her mouth, only to release them when it's time for them to go to school. The guppies are all dark green with light blue spots. Bully Angelfish and Squirrelfish These two fish like to bully the Hermit Crab. They are an orange squirrelfish with light blue stripes and a blue-and-yellow striped angelfish. Hermit Crab This is a hermit crab who is often bullied by the Bully Squirrelfish and Angelfish. Sponge Bed Parrotfish mother and babies This parrotfish mother often brings her two babies to play on the sponge beds. The parrotfish are colored blue with a green face and yellow cheek patches. Sponge Bed Tang mother and babies This tang mother often brings her three babies to play on the sponge beds. The tangs are mostly purple with dark blue spots. One of the baby tangs accidentally falls off the sponge beds and starts crying. Mr. Ray's students These young fish are Mr. Ray's students. They make up of Nemo, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Kathy, the Bully Squirrelfish, the Bully Angelfish, the Mouthbrooder babies, a purple fish with pink spots, the Hermit Crab, a green crab, a blue parrotfish, a green damselfish, a Threadfin butterflyfish, an Emperor Angelfish (which ironically has the blue-and-yellow stripes of an adult instead of the black-and-white ring pattern of a juvenile), and at the end of the film, Squirt, who is an exchange student. Sandy Plankton is said to be one of Mr. Ray's students, but is not shown. Hutch A Threadfin butterflyfish. His name is revealed in the book Finding Nemo: The Essential Guide. Bert A Pajama cardinalfish. His name is also revealed in the book Finding Nemo: The Essential Guide. Maria A Spanish Dancer sea slug. She is seen swimming with other fish as Mr. Ray and his class all swim to the Drop-off. Her name is revealed in the book Finding Nemo: The Essential Guide. Sea Turtles These are sea turtles who all travel along the East Australian Current. The turtles are mostly adults with some hatchlings accompanying them. Some of the turtles include Crush and Squirt. Tunas These tunas can be seen passing on Marlin's story about his and Dory's adventures through oceans after listening to him tell it to the turtles travelling along the EAC. Grouper This grouper can be seen hearing a tuna telling him about Marlin's adventures. He responds by replying, "Golly!" The grouper is mostly dark green with blue stripes, and he speaks in a high, squeaky voice not unlike Mickey Mouse's. Lobsters These lobsters can be seen relaying Marlin's story about his and Dory's adventures throughout the ocean. They all speak in strong, Bostonian accents. One of the lobsters appears to be named Bob. Swordfish These two swordfish are seen relaying Marlin and Dory's adventures during a duel. Dolphins This pod of dolphins are seen relaying Marlin and Dory's adventures en route to Sydney. Their dialogue is constantly interrupted by them constantly jumping in and out of the water. Albatrosses These albatrosses are seen passing Marlin's story about his and Dory's adventures to Sydney. For some reason, they all appear to sport female voices. Pelicans These pelicans reside at the Angel's Cove restaurant at Sydney Harbour. Some of the pelicans include Nigel and Gerald. Fish in Fishing Net These fish (resembling tilapias) are seen being pulled into a fishing net when Dory is accidentally trapped in their net. Following Nemo's advice, these fish manage to break themselves and Dory free by constantly swimming themselves down to weigh the net down before tearing the net apart and escaping. Category:Culture Category:Lists